


When the Clock Strikes Midnight

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Semi Public, Smut, Vaginal Sex, public, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: Yours and Chris’ relationship had consisted of random banging and time wasting hang-outs. Until one day you got a text with an interesting invite. If you recall the tales of your childhood, everyone has a happy ever after, but will reality follow that lead?





	When the Clock Strikes Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : So this is my entry for @stanclub ‘s challenge! I’m sorry that it came out late. This is really a work I want to make perfect. So far it will be a two parter.  
> Prompt : Somebody’s gonna hear you!

“Okay, so tonight I want to take you out,” Chris’s text was displayed on your screen, you had been staring at it for a good five minutes now. You could hear the trembling of his voice in your head, you knew that he had a shy side to him and he was the type to get nervous over things like these. You wished he would have called, but you figured he was probably having a busy day, and just had to get this out of his system. “I feel like I’ve skipped a few steps with you, and I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you,” was what followed his request. **  
**

Quite ironic, you thought, because he was the one with loads of money and famous friends. But then again he was the sweetest guy you could put your hands on, everything about him seemed to complete you. When you met, you both made a deal to keep this simple. He was still head over heels with his job and just knew that he couldn’t give his full attention to someone. You on the other hand, had a job that allowed you to travel quite often - as long as you could connect your laptop to the internet, you could be anywhere. It had somehow gotten to the point where he suggested to pay for some of your expenses, like planes tickets and such, in exchange for your time, and that damned tongue he loved. He promised that it was totally beneficial for him when you argued about it, obviously feeling a little out of place. _Better than paying a shrink and have nothing to say to him_ , he had said.

So you agreed to his plans and met with him at least once a month, stayed in fancy hotels and spent most of your days with him on sets, or doing interviews, all while keeping in the shadows. When he had slower days or late morning shoots, you would spend the whole time fucking, watching movies and driving around whenever you were in LA. It was the best of both worlds. You never showed any signs of affection in public, and with your laptop and paperwork all the time, people genuinely thought you were his accountant or some sort of assistant. The fact that he was referring to you when he joked about ‘having good fingering techniques’ had your cheeks blushing, and everyone curious – you loved how it made you feel to be his little secret.

“Never thought you’d say that,” you typed back, and hoped he would catch on to your sweet, teasing tone. When you realized that his answer was going to take a while, you set the phone down and walked over to your bedroom. You went through your clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit, even though you had no idea what he had in mind. You cursed yourself for forgetting your favourite set of underwear over at his place, and figured you could go to the store – if this was going to he a regular thing, they would come in handy. After taking a quick shower, you headed out and went along with your day. You couldn’t stay home stressing about this ‘date’ all day.

Once your shopping was done you headed back to the room and set everything on the bed for a last inspection. The weather in LA was rather cold for the season, so you figured that a nice t-shirt dress and knee high socks could do the trick. You’d only have to decide between heels and your Converses once he’d tell you where you were headed. You kept a black cardigan close by, in case he’d take you walking somewhere. You heard a knock on the door as you were about to sit for your makeup. You hurried to it and looked through the peephole, and you opened it with a smile as you recognized Pablo from room service.

“Miss Y/L/N,” he greeted with a plate of snacks and a bottle of your favourite drink. He bowed his head down and you took the silverware from his hands.

“Thank you Pablo,” he returned your smile, “but, I didn’t order anything” you finished. He winked at you and simply disappeared into the hallway. You stayed there standing as you watched him through squinted eyes. You turned around and the door shut behind you. As you set the plate onto the small desk, you noticed the little note that was trapped under a bad of candies. You peeled it open.

_When midnight strikes, the moon will guide our way  
_ _I’ll turn around and I know you’ll be staring at it  
_ _I know how much you love it  
_ _Please meet me where it all began,  
_ _Where our passions lead us and our paths collided  
_ _I sent someone over for 6 pm,  
_ _I know you’ll be the prettiest princess around,_

_Chris_

You could barely read the last sentence from all the shaking of your hands. Was he serious? He almost had you in tears and you weren’t even out of the hotel. Hell! You weren’t even into your proper clothes. The softer he acted, the worst your desire of corrupting him built up. You had to push your thoughts aside before they got the best of you. You put the note to your lips and inhaled deeply. You set it into your bag and went straight to getting prepared. You munched on the pretzels as a nervous reflex.

As he had mentioned, a car was waiting for you down by the lobby and a suited man held the door for you. He offered you a drink, which you accepted gratefully. You settled into your seat and opened the window just enough to see outside suitably, as you were blinded by the deep tint of the glass. You looked at the trees, and the sun that was slowly setting. You kicked your feet up on the console and rested your head on the frame of the door – you knew that this would be at least a 30 minute drive.

When you started to recognized the shops and the names of the streets, a small knot started to form in your stomach. Why were you so nervous? It seemed like you had no problem sitting on his face, but when it came to being all cute, something inside you changed and the fear of ruining everything took over. You swallowed hard and rubbed your hands on your thighs. Breathe, breathe, you replayed in your head. And then the car took one last turn: Disneyland Dr.

Your heartbeat escalated quickly, and then it hit you. He was taking you out in public. In. Massive. Public. You shook your head and popped it out of the window slightly to cool yourself off. Your phone buzzed in your hand.

_(image01.jpeg)_

_I hope you’re getting close_

Your face turned warm at the sight of his wide smile and his Mickey ears cap. You could see the castle in the back, but the paths seemed rather empty. You managed to relax a little and type back.

_Just a few more lights and I’m there._

When the driver turned into the parking lot, you saw the tall man stand by the gates with a handful of heart shaped balloons. He was wearing some black jeans and that awfully soft sweater you so often slept in. His belt peeked from the front, and the thought of ripping it open flashed in your mind. As soon as the driver came to your side and opened the door, you strode towards him with a smile. When you got closer he extended his arm out to hand the balloons over. You grabbed the bunch of strings and brought your hands to your chest. You looked up at them and felt his gaze burn over your face.

“So you got the note,” he started. You saw him adjust the cap on his head.

“I’m here, am I not?” you babbled.

He took a deep breath and let it back out slowly. “Are you ready for this?” he asked boldly.

You took a moment to look at his face, hoping to find the same frightened look. But you felt nothing. His eyes sparkled, his cheeks were probably already cramped from smiling so hard. “I am if you are,” you answered.

He offered his hand and you moved towards him. He handed you a ticket and then led you to the entrance. The lady by the scanning machines gave him a nod, the kind that screams acknowledgement. She looked at you and smiled, and she let you in. You walked in and the park was much more quiet than you remembered. You looked around and found some couples running by and getting in line for some rides. Some ladies were strolling through the shops by the main area. The atmosphere was joyful, yet calm, and you realized what was missing. Kids.

You didn’t realized that you had slowed your pace until you felt his hand tug your arm forward. “Everything okay, darling?” he asked.

“What, what’s happening?” you returned.

“I’ve had the chance to sit with one of the managers. I may have proposed that they do an adult night once in a while,” you could see the pride in his expression, “apparently they had been thinking about it for a while. Don’t get me wrong, I love kids. But sometimes just being around them can take a lot of energy that could be spent in enjoying the park to its full potential!” He let go of your arm and started to walk backwards. His arms stretched up above his head as to point out the vastness around you. “Plus, it’s a little more expensive so the paps don’t bother coming in,” he shrugged.

“You’re something else, Evans,” you grinned. “I’m not sure that letting you in fixes their annoying little people problem though,” you joked as you referred to his big kid heart.

His mouth formed an O shape as he gasped and charged over to you for a playful embrace. You indulged in the feeling and you couldn’t believe that you were actually here, in Disneyland, with such a piece of man. Chris let you loose for a minute and kissed your forehead, applying the smallest pressure. He looked you in the eyes, searching for a green light, but you were faster than him. Standing on your tippy toes, you circled your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his. Everything felt like a dream. The street lights turned on as your bodies touched, creating a beautiful scenery. In the background stood the marvelous castle, blue and purple lights gleamed beautifully. Everything was picture perfect. A few cheery gasps were heard in the background, but you didn’t care for them.

Your lips parted shortly after and you both let out a content sigh. “Better get going, I’m starving,” he began. “My lady,” he said as he extended his elbow your way. As you turned around and took in your surroundings it suddenly hit you that he must have been planning this for a while. He chose his setting wisely, you thought. Who could resist the most romantic, innocent place on Earth? Was he that scared to make his move any other time or place?

He walked you over to the castle, taking a right turn into Fantasyland. You could hear the blasts from Tomorrowland, and people cheering along around a street performer. You captured some photos with your favourite characters, still amazed that Chris was really in his late 30s. You couldn’t help but hold your heart when he gave Goofy a big hug. If his plan was to make you fall for him even harder, he was succeeding. He was definitely everything you dreamed of.

You finally made it to the castle’s private dining room, which Chris obviously had reserved just for the both of you. The big dining table was covered in bright and mismatched plates and cups. The Belle themed room had way too many details to look at. You suddenly felt small, like you had just jumped into another world, your eyes watered on the spot. Chris’ hand came to your back and he pulled you in closer.

“I know we haven’t talked about this really. I’ve been through a great deal of work lately and I wasn’t as committed as I’d planned,” his head fell, so did your heart.

“Well, we had agreed on that Chris. I can never blame you for your busy schedule. I just know now that I’m too deep into this to lose you,” you waved at him and back at yourself.

“I can’t really hide this from myself any longer. Something just feels…right?” you ended the sentence in unison, a faint chuckle escaped your lips and your cheeks flushed. “Oh, so you read my mind now,” he added. He kissed you and pulled a chair for you. You waited impatiently for dinner, and for the rest of the night, which promised to be one to remember.

An hour or so had past and you were standing by one of the castle’s big windows enjoying the fresh air. You looked out at the park, at the people in love, at the moon. Sitting on the bench by your right, Chris made his note a reality. His eyes were glued to your face, your figure, as he took in your beauty. His fingers mindlessly ran over the patch of bare skin between the hem of your dress and the socks. After a moment, they started to knead your thighs, and then rose to cup your ass. You bit your lip, trying to focus on the parade that had just begun.

You heard the bench next to you wince, and Chris disappeared from your sight. You felt his other hand reach for your hip and he pulled your ass onto his face. He rubbed it over the soft fabric and let out a small growl. You closed your eyes, unable to look at something so pure while this man was nearly about to tear the clothes off of you. He lifted the bottom of the dress over your ass and gave it a playful slap. He ran his finger over the material of your panties, causing you to buck forward. Your grip tightened around the window sill.

His mouth was the next thing on you and he didn’t hold back. His tongue licked over your drenched underwear and his thumbs were bruising the top of your thighs. “Oh my god,” you moaned. He grunted against you.

He tapped the inside of your leg and you parted them for him. You had to rest on your elbows not to fall to the ground. He knew just how to make you go weak. His bratty fingers found the elastic band of your panties at your waist and he peeled them off, slowly, until your sweet pussy was at his mercy. When the garment hit your ankles, his fingers came back to dance with your folds. The feeling was a lot more raw this time, and you let his name rush out of your lips.

“God, Ronnie,” he scolded, “somebody’s gonna hear you!” The deep chuckle that followed let you know that he didn’t mind as much. You had to bite your bottom lip to keep you from breaking that rule.

One of his fingers found its way inside of you, then two. He pumped them, unhurried, making sure to feel every bump and every spasm of your walls. When he was satisfied with his doing, his tongue targeted your ass and he paused there, simply applying a taunting pressure. He lingered there, doing what he does best. His fingers found a new pace, and the curve of them hit your sweet spot with every pull. It wasn’t long for the hot liquid to pool inside you. You reached back to grab his hair in praise - which you knew he loved. He slapped your ass so it would wiggle on his face and he growled again.

The sound itself was enough to send you over the edge, and you gushed all over him. You bit your finger to control the noises and contorted your face. He held your hips in place so you wouldn’t collapse on him. He hummed with his fingers in his mouth as he tasted your sweet juices. “Ugh, I’ll never get tired of this,” he moaned. You turned around and leaned back onto the ledge as you tried your best to catch a breath. He stood up and came face to face with you. You saw him take a glimpse at the crowd bellow, the people way too busy with all the hassle going on. He moved forward and kissed you then. You moaned into his mouth, tasting the remains of your euphoria on his beard.

“I’m sure this is illegal,” you admitted shyly as you rested your head on his chest to cover your face. “Oh my god! Lumiere saw everything!” you gasped as you pointed to the lifeless figurine. He bursted out into a boob-grabbing laugh. You couldn’t help but chuckle with him.

He picked you bridal style and walked over to another chair by a wardrobe. He sat down with you on his lap and kissed your cheek. You cuddled in closer to him and he admired the softness of your skin. It still felt uneasy to look at him directly in the eyes though. It had always been either relief or speed fucking between you two, and the closeness had trouble settling in. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, concerned.

“I don’t want to spoil this,” the corner of your mouth moved slightly, “us”. You toyed with a loose thread from your sock.

“Do you trust me?” he questioned. His hand on your knee tightened as if to say I really want you to.

“I think I’m ready to say yes,” you nodded.

He lifted you up again and carried you to the table. Surely the massive wood could handle a bit of action. He leaned over you and blinked a few times before bringing his face closer to yours, taking in your features the same way art enthusiasts decrypt expensive masterpieces. His lips met with the shell of your ear, the curtain of hair between them tickled your neck just enough for you to squeeze his face between your cheek and shoulder. He stopped moving, letting you concentrate on the pleasure of his actions rather than the side effects. You heard him chuckle, the heat of his breath soothed your skin. When your hand crawled its way up the back of his neck he took the hint and kept exploring your every curve with his lips.

On several occasions before, Chris had tried to be more patient. He always gave you what you needed, and more, but he often wondered why you flinched, what went on in your mind when he tried to be sweet and delicate. But he never rushed it, he kept telling himself that a girl like you wouldn’t come knocking twice, and it meant that he would double up his efforts for a while.

He loved fucking you though. The way your eyes could never decide between facing the bright world or indulging in the gloomy lust. No ocean could create waves as big as the feeling that engulfed him when he senses you tighten around him. But lately he found himself wanting more. He wanted to see you first thing in the morning. Not the ‘I’ve spent 10 minutes in the bathroom before you woke up’ morning. He wanted to see you cry, and scream, and peel all the layers away. As many times as you had slept together for the fun and simplicity of it, he wanted to see you differently.

He wanted to see you naked. Just for him. And he would give you the world in return.

When he realized that you weren’t pushing his shoulders away, his blood rushed to his head, his abs tightened and he had to pull himself off, on his own, for a minute.

“Did I do something wrong?” you asked.

“No, no sweetheart,” he began, stuttering, “I’ve - I’ve been meaning to tell you something and it just got caught up in my head and I seriously-” your lips met his in an effort to tame his panic. You felt him ease in your touch.

You pulled back and looked into his eyes. The fear that had apparently been hiding earlier slowly surfaced. “Chri I love you,” you blurted. “I couldn’t do this to you, I held back so many things so I wouldn’t mess with your mind. I felt like what we had was pleasant enough and I wimped out, thinking that it was just me being infatuated. I guess” you finished, your gaze never left your hands where your fingers nipped at their skin.

“Hey hey, Ronnie,” he grabbed your face in his hands and wiped your cheeks with his thumbs, “I’ve been meaning to tell you, for so long now, god!” he walked back a step. His hands covered his mouth and he looked at you with glitter in his eyes. “I’m fucking dumb for putting you in such a state. I love you, Ronnie, so goddamn much!”

You stood up and filled the space between your bodies. You grabbed his belt and pulled his hips tight to yours. While keeping your eyes on his you walked in a circle so he was now facing away from the table. With a minor push you directed him to sit on it and you came standing between his legs. His thighs tightened under your touch as your fingers scraped along the inside seam of his jeans. “Let me show you just how much I mean it,” you whispered on his shoulder. He bit yours in return.

You lowered yourself to the ground and cautiously started to work on getting the damn belt off. You looped the band out of the metal latch and pulled on it hard, it came around and out of his jeans like a whip. He took it from your hand and tactfully put it behind your head and set it on your shoulders.

The zipper and button were next on the list and they were taken care of just as fast. You widenned the opening of his jeans so that you could pull his boxers low enough to secure them under his balls. His dick sprung beautifully onto his stomach, your pussy tingling at the sight as it did the first time. You licked your lips as you planned your attack.

His hand beat you to the chase, and with a gentle tug to you collar he claimed what he wanted. The wetness of your tongue made it easy to glide up his entire shaft. He shivered intensely and dug his nails into the wood. Taking him down was really tempting, his tip practically screamed for attention. You teased your tongue over the prominent vein that brought the bright red colouring all over his dick, getting it even harder for you.

When you felt his eyes dart into yours, you gave up on the teasing, which was torturing you more than him, and took him into your mouth as far as he would go. His hips bucked forwards a little, forcing you to take him even deeper. You gagged over the first few hits, and then adjusted to his girth. his hand found safety in your hair and he gently pulled at them, showing you his desired pace. You followed his order and bobbed your head, licking and sucking the best you could. He practically whimpered at every move you made, and the feeling made you even more wet.

“Ronnie, fuck,” he moaned, your name always sounded marvelous falling from his mouth, “you always suck me so good.” He tried to breathe properly.

You knelt further down, resting your hands on your knees and looked up at him with the naive look he loved. He held his dick with one hand and the other came to your jaw, he ran his thumb over your swollen lips.

“Fuck, I love you,” he growled. He tapped his dick on your tongue, and you slowly pushed him down your throat again, completely. Your eyes never left his and you could witness his soul leaving his body. You smiled around his dick, or at least tried, but your eyes were blown out enough for him to see your excitement.

You popped off of him, a string of saliva still connection your bodies. “I love you too,” you said.

That’s when you stood up, ran your hands on his thighs and came in between his legs. You kissed and heard him grunt when the excess saliva hit his chin. The kiss was passionate, teeth and nose bumping every other move. You relished the closeness and did everything you could to feel every inch of his chest breathing up and down on yours. Your hands traveled up his abs from under his sweater, and you loved the tingling of his chest hair. You tugged at it tenderly and chuckled when you felt his heart skip a beat on your knuckles. You scraped your nails on him on your way down and then yanked at the hem of the sweater. He happily obliged and tore the fabric off of his shoulders, breaking the kiss for a split second.

You rested you hands and his shoulders and took a step forward. He scooted his body further onto the table which allowed you to climb up and straddle him comfortably. His hands found their way to your bare ass and he played with it for a moment before giving you the treatment he had just received.

The rest of your dress was off in a blink and his hands roamed your body, frantic like a teenager’s first time. He always praised your body and did his best to make you feel wanted, pretty, sexy, and now, loved. He kissed your lips, lingering there long enough to have you breathless once again. He pulled back only to look at you in the eyes and admire the beam of lust they reflected back at him. He nibbled the soft skin between your breast where you always applied his favourite perfume.

“Please baby,” you grabbed his head in your hands and teased you lips over his, “make love to me.”

“Fuck,” he simply replied and lined himself up with your wet, aching folds. With a small push to your hips he guided you down on him, and let you adjust, but you were fully sat on him in a matter of seconds. “Ugh,” he grunted, in that low voice again. Your walls immediately clenched around him.

You slowly started to move your hips up and down, working your way to another orgasm, and his. His dick felt like heaven inside you, hitting every spot with every pull. You loved his thickness, you could practically feel every vein rub your sensitive walls. You moaned his name and profanities. The feelings becoming too hard to bare with already.

“Baby, I have to warn you again,” he said through ragged breaths, “you gotta stay quiet for me. As much as I love those filthy sounds comin’ outta ya.” But as to make sure that you wouldn’t disobey, his free hand rested on your mouth and applied a lovely pressure. You took hold of his wrist as a way to steady yourself, and began taking a faster pace. His hips thrusted up into you and helped you both near your goal.

After a couple more thrusts, he picked you up and took you back to the window, but now set you down gently on the ground next to it. The moonlight flickered on your skin as he kept fucking you steadily, creating a shear coat of sweat on your bodies. Chanting was heard from outside as you both let out praises of your own. Your knees were on his shoulders and he had you bent completely, allowing him to kiss you anytime he wanted. He loved how your boobs wiggled when his hips slapped yours, and you admired his disheveled hair, the pomade not enough to handle the rebel strands any more.

You loved everything about this. It wasn’t rushed or rough like it used to, even with your back burning against the vinyl floor. Eye contact was something you enjoyed now, it was always something you forbid yourself from before, scared to be locked in too deep. Now the feeling had your blood pumping and you longed for some more, like heroin, and you wanted to live on that high forever.

His face contorted and you knew he was close. His pace decreased faintly to allow him more control on his pleasure. Your spasms where killing him slowly and he wanted you to burst before him. He rested back on his feet, taking your ankles into his hands, the knew angle had your eyes rolling back.

“M’so close babe,” you said, your hands tried to keep your head from hitting the wall behind you.

“Let go sweetheart,” he moaned, “let go I’m right behind.” With his order he leaned forward, kissed you and dragged your bottom lip with his teeth. He always got a grunt out of you when he did that. His thumb came to toy at your clit in tight circles.

With a few more thrusts, your orgasm bursted out, strong, Earth shattering. You’d hold in the moans that threatened to escape but loud blasts filled the room, permitting you to fully let go. When his own orgasm hit, he was out of you and let himself explode all over your stomach and boobs. His own groans were covered by the loud noise, but you could make out your name on several occasions. His abs flexed beautifully, his chest became red.

He took a sharp breath between his teeth and squeezed your thighs. He let you ride out your high, kissing his way from your ankle to your knee. Once your eyes peeled open, you saw him looking at you lovingly, his eyes did that bad wink thing he does often. You chuckled and covered your face with your hands.

“Okay, don’t go all weird on me,” he teased. He got up and picked up a napkin for you. “Here,” he let it fall to your stomach.

“Thank you Chris,” you sat up and cleaned up, and before you could say anything you heard yet another blast. Looking out the window you saw flashes of yellow, pink and blue. And then you realized, “we came along the fireworks. Oh my god! There were actual fireworks!” You looked at him with a childish smile. He laughed.

He had gathered your clothes from around the room and had brought them to you. His body was already covered, to your dismay. You smiled back at him, got dressed and stood back up. He pulled you into a tight embrace. “I thought they were only in MY head,” he mocked you. You tapped his chest.

“Don’t go down a road you can’t handle,” you said.

“Oh, you mean cheesiness. I got that one nailed down,” he added. He turned to the window and you walked in front of him, still snuggled into his arms. You watched the rest of the show in silence. Your hand ran over his arms at your chest. You could get used to this. Then when the fireworks stopped, a bell rang in the distance.

“Babe, it’s midnight,” he started as you turned again, “so please tell me you’re not going to run off and forget something on your way for me to get back to you and bla bla,” you let him blabber.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you replied with a wink.

“So you’ll be my princess?” he backed up and covered his mouth.

“Yes, doofus, now come here,” you pulled his forearm. His lips immediately met with yours. The kiss was short, but highly meaningful. “So what do you wanna do next?” you ask.

“We got all night honey.”


End file.
